And Now For Something Completely Different
by PoisonedAngelous
Summary: 100 word drabbles, Crack! pairings, all because the authoress had a Hazelnut Java Chiller and finished the seventh book. Finally! Pairing made using Generator! Updated daily. Current: Lee Jordan/Remus Lupin Next: Fred/George
1. DracoGinny

Yay! First drabble! ^_^ Please review, or don't, I don't care. Reviews may result in more updates in one day. :D Flames be used to roast marshmallows.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would be on teh dark side. :D WE HAS COOKIES HARRY, COME TO US.

* * *

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Word: Revenge

Draco watched the redhead from afar, plotting his revenge. He was tired of her brothers' pranks, so what was better than revenge in the form of their sister? Fred and George would pay for plopping that spider in his pumpkin juice. He passed by casually, and when the coast was clear, he slipped a little bit of the love potion into her goblet. Ginny downed the remaining liquid in her goblet and stood. Instead of following Harry, she made a beeline for Draco. The look on their faces was priceless, but Draco was too busy enjoying the kiss to notice.


	2. RonRita Skeeter

Eh, first time writing Rita. One can tell I'm not very fond of either. *shrug* Anyway, review if you want more updates! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny would be with Tom, Hermione with Draco, and both Sirius and Lupin would've lived, damn it. :(

* * *

Pairing: Ron Weasly/Rita Skeeter

Word: Bitter/Bitter Brew

Ron was drinking firewhisky like a fish. Hermione left him, it wasn't his fault she came home early to find him and a rather pretty brunette in bed. He snorted into the shot glass, grumbling to the bartender for more. A movement caught his eye and looked over, Rita Skeeter sat beside him. "Try something a bit bitterer, it'll knock it out of you, whatever it is." Ron gaped at her, he hadn't seen her since Hogwarts. She looked good, or maybe that was the four or five firewhiskey shots talking. The bartender shook his head as they left together.


	3. Colin CreeveyHermione Granger

Hallo all! Here's the third drabble. I personally think this one is cute in a slightly perverted way. And good news! I has baby chickies. :D Except one may die. D:

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry's last name would be Snape. :D Heheh, Harry Snape. That just sounds funny.

* * *

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Colin Creevey

Word: Photograph

Colin bit his lip as he snuck into the girl's bathroom. It was completely empty except for one person, the person he was looking for. His crush on Hermione Granger had dragged him into this. He hoped to god the sound of the shower covered his footsteps, otherwise he could end up vomiting slugs, covered in warts, or worse.

Holding his breath, he moved away the curtain and snapped a picture. "Colin?" He jumped, turning around to face a towel-clad Hermione. A smile graced her features, "All you had to do was ask!" And with that, the towel came off.


	4. LuciusMinerva

Thank you, MireiLovette1846, for reviewing! :D It made me very happy, and I will be sure to write more yaoi drabbles.

Anyway, this is one of the more darker drabbles I've made. D: It made me kind of sad, really.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred would've have died. T_T

* * *

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Minerva McGonagall

Word: Bloody Dagger

Lucius stared down at the corpse of Minerva McGonagall, shock evident in his expression. Steel gray eyes wandered from her face, contorted in terror, down her neck to the bloodstained blouse she wore. Hidden by cloth, lay the wound that caused her passing. He gave a soft sigh, eyes looking upward to his Lord. "You've done well, Lucius." The elder Malfoy bowed, clutching the bloody dagger to his chest. As they left, no one noticed him staying behind.

"You deserved much better," he mumbled to her. She deserved much better than this dog's death, than him for a wayward lover.


	5. LeeRemus

Hallo all! This is my first try at Lee, so forgive me if he seems horribly OOC. . The grandmother thing I made up, so i'm sure if it's even remotely accurate.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be more vampires.

* * *

Pairing: Remus Lupin/Lee Jordon

Word: Dull

Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been one of Lee Jordan's favorite classes. Though he was a prankster, he hated, or at least, nearly hated, anyone who used the Dark Arts. His grandmother had died during the war.

But D.A.D.A became something of an obsession after Lupin came along. The lessons had been horribly dull before, but Lupin brought life to the lessons. The day Harry killed Voldemort, Lee was grieving for two people, Fred, and Remus Lupin, who never knew just how much Lee loved him. Afterward, Lee scoured the Forbidden Forest, desperately trying to find the Stone.


End file.
